Disclosed in EP 1 646 558 B1 are a cargo hold floor and a method for the installation thereof wherein the cargo hold floor is constructed of modules that are built outside the aircraft. This is illustrated schematically in associated FIG. 5. Floor module 20 comprises panels 21 as walkable two-dimensional elements as well as roller conveyors 23 which are permanently joined to support elements 25. Support elements 25 are permanently joined to the aircraft's outer skin 11 after insertion of a floor module 20 into a cargo hold 9 of an aircraft interior 10 which is situated underneath a passenger compartment 8. Installation of floor modules 20 is relatively complex. FIG. 5 depicts the arrangement described in EP 1 646 558 B1.